You're All I Ever Wanted
by magnoliastar08
Summary: Soul goes out with his boys and finds Maka in the most unexpected place. How will he react? *SongFic*


**You're All I Ever Wanted**

**A Maka x Soul Story**

**As always, I don't own Soul Eater...but if I did...hehehe...**

**

* * *

**

"God damn it...why did you two have to drag me here?" Soul growls as he is pushed into the limo by Black*Star.

"You know that Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka are having a girl's night out. Why not have a boy's night out while we are at it?" Kidd reasons with Soul. Soul just rolls his eyes as Black*Star jumps in the limo. Kidd motions for the driver to leave.

"I'm ready to party all night long YA-HOO!" Black*Star hoots in joy. Kidd rolls his eyes at him.

"Does Tsubaki know you are going to the club?" Soul asks him. Black*Star shakes his head.

"Eh...they are doing some sleepover thing or something. Besides, I will surpass the gods and I don't need ask Tsubaki's permission to go to the club."

"Says the guy with the girlfriend." Kidd mumbles. Soul relaxes into the seat until the limo pulls up to the front of Club Death, hottest joint in Death City. All three of climb out like they are superstars and the girls in the line start squealing in delight.

"The perks of being a Death Scythe, son of Shinigami and greatest martial arts master ever." Kidd adjusts his tie as all three of them walk inside. The music was banging and the girls were lining up like kids to candy. Soul didn't really care. He just wanted to go home and listen to some jazz. He finally had some peace from Maka and her cleaning habits and Maka-chops.

"Let the party begin." Black*Star smirks as Kidd leads them up to the VIP section of the club. He already has two girls on each arm. Kidd and Soul are flying solo as they settle into the red cushions of the seat. Black*Star starts ordering the drinks while Soul scans the club.

"Nice, huh?" Kidd smiles as he gazes over the scene along with Soul.

"Yeah, everything is...symmetrical..." Soul raises his eyebrow at Kidd and he just grins back.

"Yeah. I made sure everything is perfect in this club. See how symmetrical the round red cushions are and the napkins and the lights and the stage..." Kidd starts go off about the symmetry and Soul drowns him out. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a familiar dark blond girl. He rubs his eyes and she suddenly disappeared.

_I must be hallucinating if I see Maka in the club. She never goes to this type of thing. She's at a sleepover and not dressed up here like a slut. Thank God._

"I'm dancing you losers because I am the surpasser of gods YA-HOO!" Black*Star grabs the girls and heads downstairs to dance. Kidd suddenly starts chuckling as he points to a spot a few feet away from Black*Star.

"This is going to be very interesting." He smirks in delight. Soul looks down and sees Tsubaki in a black strapless party dress glaring at Black*Star. He sees Liz and Patty in similar red dresses and to Tsubaki's left, he sees Maka in a gorgeous green strapless dress, hugging her body perfectly and reaching the tip of her thighs.

_What the fuck? Maka is here? And she looks hot?_

Soul glances down and sees her talking to some random guy. She looks like she is having fun judging by how she smiles and plays with her hair. That wasn't cool in Soul's book.

_What the hell is she doing? She should only be doing that with me! She can only smile like that at me...wait...what am I saying? Oh hell. I hate it when Maka smiles at other guys. It's so not cool._

Soul growls inwardly as Kidd smirks in Soul's direction.

"Like what you are seeing?" He mocks Soul.

"Shut up. This isn't cool. I'm going downstairs." Soul growls as he walks up. Kidd grabs his arm and pushes him back down on the seat.

"Watch before you start freaking out lover boy." Kidd advises him.

"What the hell Kidd? I am not in love..."

"Stop denying what everybody already knows. We all know you love Maka with all your heart and soul." Kidd brushes him off as he continues to watch Black*Star and Tsubaki with satisfaction. Soul stayed silent. He couldn't say anything because it was all true.

He loves Maka with all his heart and soul. He loves every single aspect of her, from her emerald eyes to her dark blond hair to her smiles to her Maka-chops. He loved all of her and now some creep was hitting on his woman. Soul was a cool man and no cool man would ever let some asshole hit on his woman.

"Oh...interesting." Kidd continues to smirk as he holds a glass of rum in his hand. Soul takes a shot of vodka as he looks down and sees Tsubaki closing in for the kill. She has fire in her eyes (literally) while Black*Star is oblivious to his surroundings. Stupid ninja assassin. Soul's gaze turns to Maka as he now sees her grinding on the floor with that asshole from earlier.

"Damn it...That isn't cool." He growls as he burns with jealousy. Just as he gets up, he hears Black*Star scream in fright as Tsubaki throws both of the girls out of the club. Kidd roars with laughter and Soul manages to smirk. Serves that playboy right for trying to pull one on Tsubaki.

"Look up there." He hears Liz call to Patty. Suddenly, everybody stares at the VIP level as Kidd waves down to the crowd. Everybody starts screaming and Soul locks eyes with Maka. She stares at him in shock and Soul suddenly gets a brilliant idea.

_Nobody makes Soul Eater Evans look uncool._

_Nobody steals Soul Eater Evans' woman either._

Soul jumps from the nine foot balcony and lands safely in the middle of the dance floor (thanks to years of fighting kishin and other crazy psycho bastards). Everybody gasps in shock. Even Tsubaki stops beating the shit out of Black*Star to take a good look at what's happening. Soul walks slowly towards Maka and takes her hand.

"Mind of I cut in?" Soul whispers in Maka's ear. He can smell a hint of her strawberry perfume as he leans over to her ear. Maka freezes up underneath his touch and the asshole glares at Soul like no other. Soul ignores him as he leads Maka to the center.

"Soul? What are you doing here? What are you doing?" Maka finds her voice. He looks up at the DJ and snaps his fingers. The DJ plays "All I Ever Wanted" by Basshunter. The music starts off slowly as Soul grabs Maka's hips and starts moving to the rhythm. Maka snaps out of her daze. She stumbles at first but Soul leads the way and pretty soon the song picks up the pace.

Soul spins Maka around so that she is no longer facing him and he grabs her hips again and starts grinding on her. Maka responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. The crowd forms around them but all Soul can focus on is Maka's soft, lithe body rubbing against his hard muscular body. Her hair tickling on his neck, her fingers around his hair. It drives Soul insane but he must remain calm if he is to look cool.

They dance through the night. Maka clings onto Soul and Soul clings onto Maka. They are the only two in the dance room (in Soul's mind anyways). In the middle of the night, Soul looks up and sees the asshole being thrown out by Kidd's bodyguards. Soul grins evilly at Maka and plants a passionate kiss on her lips at that moment. Maka freezes up but then she wraps her arms around him. Soul pushes deeper and Maka soon breaks the contact. She smiles sweetly as she leads him away from the dance floor and up the stairs to a private room in the VIP section.

As Maka leads the way, Soul can't believe that not only did he snatch Maka away from the asshole, he looked so cool doing it and he even managed to steal a passionate kiss from Maka. Damn this night was going good so far. Soul grins as Maka pushes him into the room and quickly locks the door. Soul relaxes into one of the cushions as Maka towers over him. She suddenly displays a mix of emotions on her face as she struggles with her words: anger, sadness, confusion, joy. She finally settles with a smirk. Soul did not like this smirk. It made her seem like she was one up on him.

"What's with the smirk?" Soul asks as calmly as he can. She suddenly climbs on top of him seductively and places herself on his lap. She wraps her arms around him and leans into his ear.

"I didn't know you got so jealous that easily." She whispers seductively in his ear. Damn it was turning him on but he would never let her know that. He can feel her now-developed breasts pressing against his chest. It took all his willpower to not rip her clothes off and worship her right then and there.

"I wasn't jealous. What are you even doing in Death Club? That's what I should be asking you." Soul growls. Maka stares at him and then giggles to herself. Soul gets pissed.

_What's so funny? Why is she giggling even though she sounds fucking adorable...no wait! I'm still pissed. I took the trouble of saving her and she giggles like a school girl!_

"Oh Soul, I can read you very well." She whispers sexily as she starts unbuttoning his red shirt. She trails her fingers up and down his chest. Soul tightens up as Maka continues to tease him.

"I can read you so well that..."

"That what?" Souls whispers hungrily.

"That... I'll see you at home. Bye bye." Maka jumps off and runs for the door but not before Soul grabs her wrist and pulls her down to his lap again.

"Where do you think you are going?" He growls at her. Maka suddenly looks frightened as she glances at the door.

"Soul...you are just joking with me. You don't really like me like that. You couldn't possibly like me after all these years. I've always been Tiny Tits, book-crazy Maka." She starts stumbling.

_What the fuck? After teasing me and tormenting me like that and she still thinks I'm playing around with her._

Soul pushes her up against the wall as he plants another passionate kiss on her lips. Maka squirms underneath his grip. She relaxes after a while and places her hands around his neck. His arms snake around her waist and they are soon into full-blown make out session. Soul can't take it anymore and guides her to the cushion where he is on top and she is on bottom.

"Soul..." She moans his name out. Soul is driven wild with ecstasy but he manages to keep himself composed. He stops trailing kisses down her neck as he gazes upon his flustered meister. Her cheeks are pink and she is breathing heavily.

"You know Maka, it's not cool to doubt your weapon." Soul smirks at her. Maka looks at him angrily before smirking right back at him.

"You know Soul, it's also not cool to hide 'these' type of feelings to your meister."

"That is true, but look where it got us. I say it's a win-win situation." His hand starts sliding up her thigh and she starts sliding her hands on his shoulder when the door clicks and opens.

"Hey guys, Tsubaki wanted me to make sure that you guys weren't killing each other and …...OH MY GOD!" Kidd yells in shock as he finds Soul and Maka on the couch. They stare at each other for a full minute before Kidd shakes his head.

"Jeez...why me?" He grumbles as he locks the door. Maka and Soul soon hear squeals from outside. They assume that Kidd is telling the whole gang about what he just saw in the private room. Maka pushes Soul off gently.

"What's wrong?" Soul asks her. Maka turns to him with an uncertain look on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"That...that you really want me. That...that you really love me." Maka whispers. Soul shakes his head as he buttons up his shirt and walks over to Maka.

"Silly girl. Of course I love you. Obviously, I wouldn't have rescued you from that asshole and danced with you all night long. Besides..." Soul leans in closer and hugs Maka from behind.

"You're all I ever wanted."

* * *

_**~Yes! Another One-shot! This one is much more mature than my first but I hope it's alright. I was listening to this song when I got the inspiration for this. Comments are greatly appreciated. I'm currently working on several AU story lines from several different animes and hope to have them uploaded soon. Until then, more one-shots will keep popping. Thanks for reading**_

**_magnoliastar08_**


End file.
